Past Shadows
by Love.Thy.Journey
Summary: Adam and Belle had two children, Benjamin Florian and Annabelle Rose, their life seemed perfect up until Annabelle was kidnapped at age 2. Thirteen years later Ben is bringing kids back over from the Isle, and not only will skeletons come out of closets. But shadows will as well. Rated T for safety and cursing.


I don't own anything, really. I own nothing... Enjoy. And I haven't read all of the books, so everything may not be in align with the _actual_ story but that doesn't exactly matter since this is fiction. The first couple chapters are going to be a lot to read and kinda boring. I'm just trying to get the important information in.

Enjoy and review or pm me to tell me if the story is alright or not. Please and thanks.

* * *

 **What You're Reading:  
**

Adam and Belle had two children, Benjamin Florian and Annabelle Rose, their life seemed perfect up until Annabelle was kidnapped at age 2. Thirteen years later Ben is bringing kids back over from the Isle, and not only will skeletons come out of closets. But shadows will as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The spokeswoman on the medium sized tv was pretty. Long dark blue hair, deep hazel eyes, bright red lips, slim figure, she was wearing a red shirt with a blue skirt and blue jacket. She was standing outside of Auradon Memorial Hospital, microphone in hand, surrounded by a sea of people waiting for the news.

"Here we are, waiting for the news. Queen Belle went into labor nearly twenty-three hours ago, and our sources say that the child has arrived. The royal child will come out to meet his _or her_ people in just a few short moments!" The spokeswoman sounded far to cheery for Gaston's mood. While she was happy with the promise of a new royal baby, he was furious. Belle was supposed to be _his,_ supposed to give birth to _his_ children. All sons. Six of them. Instead she is playing the whore to the Beast, Gaston sneered. He willingly came to the Isle because the damned false king threatened to kill him.

Gaston leaned back in his leather lounger. Clutching his mug of beer. Since he went over to the Isle willingly he was allowed certain liberties, he brought over items. Supplies and resources that helped him control the Isle. Second to Maleficent, although he simply allowed her to think that she was in control- it was easier that way. In his impenetrable compound he had secret room built into his office. Where he hid his technology, and his lounger, from his men. Here he was allowed to sit and stew in his misery.

The new prince or princess of Auradon had been born. Belle's new son or daughter. The child should be his, not the damn Beast's.

Gaston sat and watched with an obsessed horror, as the doors to the hospital began to open. The crowd began to cheer as King Adam stepped through the doors, one arm wrapped protectively around Belle, the other touching the bundle in gold. The couple stepped to the podium. King Adam cleared his throat and placed his hands on the podium.

"Welcome, everyone, we appreciate the prayers and your positive thoughts. Three and a half years ago, you all were with us when our son, Prince Benjamin, was born. Today you have been with us," King Adam and Belle shared a quick look, and King Adam moved his arm to stroke the bundle. " When our daughter..." The crowd began to cheer in prospect of a little princess. People lost their minds. Gaston stood and threw his mug of beer across the small room, splattering more beer on him than on the floor.

"What's her name!?" People began to shout, King Adam and Queen Belle laughed as Adam held his hand up to silence the crowd.

"Our daughter, your new princess, has been named Annabelle Rose, Princess of Auradon. Thank you." Adam then led Belle and the child back inside. Gaston sneered, a girl. Belle's girl. In the Beast's clutches. He'd have to do something about that.

 ** _Two Weeks_ Later**

The nursery was clad in golds and pinks. The crib was in the middle of the room, the dark cherry wood stood out against the bright colors. Gold bedding with pink roses tucked was into the crib. The room seemed to glow. They had brought their daughter back from the hospital, and she was as precious as she was the day she was born. Belle smiled, she may have struggled during the labor, Ben's was so easy, but her daughter was worth every ounce of energy she used during the twenty-three hour labor. Belle smiled as she spotted the large pile of stuffies and other toys that the other prominent families brought for her. Their daughter was sure to be spoiled that is for sure. Belle looked over the side of the crib, Annabelle could have been her twin, deep hazel eyes were staring up at her, rose colored lips and a full head of coffee colored hair.

Adam came up from behind Belle, encasing her waist in his arms as he looked over her shoulder and smiled at his snoozing baby.

"Come on, my darling, she's fast asleep. If she wakes Miss Pots said she would take her." Adam said before dropping a kiss to Belle's shoulder.

"I don't wish for my daughter to be raised by staff, Adam." Belle whispered.

"I know, but she and Lumiere have been fighting over her for nearly a week now. Lumiere seems to always take her before meetings. It's time to settle the score." Adam chuckled causing Belle to giggle. Annabelle stirred and both parents stopped quickly. Belle sighed and pushed herself off of the crib.

"I suppose you're right, she should sleep through the night." Belle sighed, she kissed her fingers and then ran her fingers down her daughter's cheek. "Goodnight darling."f

"Goodnight my Rose." Adam said, he turned off the overhead light. As Belle and Adam made it back to their room, Belle stopped for just one second.

"She will be alright, right?" Belle asked, Adam chuckled.

"Yes, and should she cry Miss Potts and Lumiere will both tend to whatever desire she has." Adam placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. Belle nodded with a sigh, and together they readied for bed.

Over the next few years the family of four was happy. Princess Annabelle was the apple of the country's eye. The country watched closely as the little girl took her first steps, laughed as she said her first work, and smiled as she popped all of her teeth. Life was perfect for Queen Belle and King Adam.

Until it wasn't.

The nursery was dark, the only illumination was from the large chandelier that had little pieces that represented the figures in her parents' story. Teacups, teapots, books, plates, a clock, a candelabra, and more. The figures lit up the room. Adam and Belle had already kissed their daughter goodnight, tucked her in and gave her the stuffed beast she always carried around.

It wasn't until a dark figure cloaked in a deep maroon cape stepped onto the balcony outside the nursery.

The nursery was basically the same, other than the crib was now a twin sized bed with a dark wood frame that lined up on both sides of the bed to prevent a little girl from falling out of it. A soft pink canopy came down and wrapped around the bed.

The figure plled the glass double doors open, the glass creaked slightly as the doors opened wider. The figure stepped into the nursery, it bypassed all of the toys and glitter that the little girl had collected throughout her two years alive.

The figure watched the child sleep for a few moments before pulling a needle and syringe. He connected the two and then pushed some of the liquid out of the needle to insure there wasn't any air inside the tube. He bent down and quickly injected the child with the drug. Hazel eyes flew open, and then closed quickly. The figure picked up the child and quickly left the castle.

The figure made his way back to the dingy that he rowed to shore on, and rowed himself and the little girl back to the Isle. Where they were going to belong.


End file.
